War Of Love
by xXSilvermist-CullenXx
Summary: Christina Narracott joins The army when her horse who, her brother loves dearly like her, to stop her brother from joining. Christina hides as a man when she is in the army but something happens that she didn't expect. To fall in love. Will it hold her back from saving Joey or will she continue on her journey? It's just a War Of Love.
1. Chapter 1: The Market

"I'm off to the market" Ted Narracott called to his wife and children "to get a horse" There was a small bang and 19 year old Christinatina came running to her father with her long red hair flying behind her.

"Father, may i come too?" she asked with big green eyes that she knew her father could not say no to. Ted sighed and nodded while Christina smiled then they walked off to the market. Christina was a beautiful young women with many men chasing her, her having long curly red hair and sparkling green eyes.

When They reached the market, while going to where the horses would be shown, they walked past where the horses were going to be until they would be taken out. It was there where Christina saw it. She saw a beautiful chestnut coloured stallion with a black mane and a white mark on its head, she smiled as the horse looked her but then she was taken by her father for her to stand by him.

The auction ring is full of people of all shapes and sizes. There is a sense of celebration and busyness about market day. Christina stood quietly by her father, Ted Narracott,who was in his forties, clearly both the cares of the world and alcohol have worn him down before his time, and Si Easton, his more solid friend, both working farmers. Just behind Si is his 15 year old son, Andrew. Ted has a drink in his hand. They all look at the horse who Christina was looking at before, bridling against the men who are trying to hold him.

"Now that's a beauty." Ted told them as Christina nodded.

"Forget it, Ted. He's half thoroughbred and not got a day's work in him." Si then points to a plow horse next to the horse " Now, there... There's your ticket."

In contrast to the horse Christina looked at , the solid and bulky plow horse stands like a rock. But Ted remains fixated on the chestnut horse. "But look at him, Si. Look at that creature." Indeed, the chestnut horse is magnificent, his power clearly emerging because of his upset.

"Don't be daft. You need something solid to plow a field." Si fought. Christina rolled her eyes _'Like that will stop him'_ she thought. but Ted's eyes were fixed on the horse.

"Yeah, but he's something else, that one." Ted told, Christina smiled again at the young horse.

The AUCTIONEER announces the start of the auction "Alright gentlemen - settle down - settle down - horses on my right - men with money in their pockets on my left - it's the perfect combination. Is Fred Goddard here?"

FRED shouts his reply from the crowd. "YES! I's here."

"Good - more money than sense." The crowd laughed "Dave Hill?"

"I'm here. Yes!" still chuckling

"Bugger off, you tight bastard - you've been coming here for 20 years - never bought so much as a pork scratching." The man said, joking. The crowd are loving all this. Ted notices a figure across the ring, LYONS, clearly a man of money. There was a light in Ted's eyes - a combination of dislike and alcohol while Christina looked over to see Lyons son, David who smiled at her and winked. All Christina did was roll her eyes at him , for years he has tried to get her to marry him, even having his father offer money but that just made Christina and her mother even my angry. Christina looked away to see her Chestnut being led into the auction pen. "Okay - first up today - a gorgeous young horse - prettiest thing I've seen since my wife on our wedding day." Everyone laughed once again "Let's get going, shall we? Who wants this wonderful creature."

But no-one bids. until one voice speaks up. "One guinea." it was Ted

5.

"One guinea, one guinea, one guinea..." The auctioneer said

"I thought you needed a plow horse, Mister Narracott."" Andrew spoke.

"Any advance on one guinea? Any advance on one guinea?" continued the auctioneer.

It was clear that the horse trying to get back to his mother, Christina just stared at it and it relaxed slightly at seeing A voice from the crowd pipes up:

"Two guineas." it was Lyon

"Three!" countered Ted.

"Ted Narracott - it's completely the wrong animal." Si told Ted.

Lyons whispers to David, next to him. David eyes the horse skeptically.

"Si Easton - I'm not gonna let that bastard see me off."

"Five guineas." Lyons called out.

"Six!"

"Oh for the love of...!" Si was cut off by an elbow to th gut off Christina. The horse is straining to get to his mother, the men are pulling him back.

"Seven."

"Greedy sod thinks he can just buy anybody." Muttered Ted then started bidding again "Eight."

"Stop it - he's your landlord - you can't be picking fights with him." Si tried to convice.

Lyons looks over. There is now tension in the crowd as they sense a Battle Royal for the horse.

"Ten guineas." Lyons smirks at Ted.

"You haven't got the money. Let's go home - let's have a pint." Si said, still not giving up but the thing was neither was Ted.

"Eleven guineas, sir, from as good a man as any in this town."

They all look at Lyons in his suit and bowler hat.

"Do I hear twelve guineas? Twelve guineas?"

"That's top price for a workin' animal. Ted! Save it for the shire!"

"There are big days and there are small days, sir. Which will it be?" Christina asked turning around, smiling Slightly. Ted pulled His daughter to his with an one armed hug.

"Do I hear any advance on eleven guineas?"

All eyes are on Lyons and his son. "Just let him go, Ted, I don't care for him, he's too... jumpy." Lyons isn't listening to David; he's looking hard at Ted. "Shall we say - twenty five?" The crowd gasps. This is clearly personal.

"Well, he's got you there. Nice try, Ted." Si patted his shoulder

"You were great, Mr N. Gave him a run for his money." Andrew congratulated But when he looks at Ted, Ted's eyes are locked into the eyes of his rival.

"Going, going..." Went the Auctioneer.

"Thirty. Thirty guineas!" Ted suddenly shouted . Total silence. He stares hard at Lyons. Who simply smiles, raises an eyebrow, tips his hat and walks away. It dawns on Ted that he's won the auction. He breaks into a sweat.

"Thirty guineas. Thirty guineas. Going going gone - to Mister Ted Narracott." The Auctioneer bangs his gavel. It's a done deal.

"What have you done, Ted? What have you done?" Ted doesn't acknowledge Si.

Moments later - Ted stands next to Christina staring at his new horse, who looks back while Christina strokes his neck and nose as the horse pulled lightly on a strand of her curly red hair as if he was already happy with her. Ted holds his reins numbly, accepts his receipt from the auction man in a kind of daze. Suddenly, Lyons appears at Ted's shoulder.

"Quite a beast, there." then they start to walk with Christina who now had the reins behind them and David behind her "But what you gonna do with him - on a working farm? I hope you got the rent, Ted. I'll be around for it when it comes due." Ted does not acknowledge Lyons. Lyons smiles and walks away with David, and his cronies.

Si shakes his head at Ted. "You're a fool, Ted. And our Rosie'll never forgive you." Christina stops at hearing that and turned to the horse.

"Brace yourself when we get home. Mother may not be too happy" She started walking again with the horses head on the shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Narracott kneels in her garden, digging up some carrots, when she sees Christina and Ted and Ted walks down the hedged lane as the sun sets pulling Joey with Christina with Ted's bad leg always moving slightly to the side.

Mrs. Narracott looks in horror and bewilderment at Joey and then at Ted. She is a good-looking, intelligent woman, but clearly her life is always hard. "What have you done?"

Ted stands shamefaced as Albert - Christina's younger brother - runs out of the house to join them. Christina moves alittle bit to the horse who plays with her hair again,almost making her giggle. "That's Mooney's colt!" Albert realized.

"You were supposed to buy a plow horse." Mrs. Narracott told off.

"You bought him?" Christina looked at her little brother and nodded.

"What'd you pay for him?" Albert is totally taken by the horse. "How much, Ted Narracott?"

"I won't tell you a lie - though I would love to. Thirty guineas." Ted admitted.

"Thirty guineas!" Mrs. Narracott is stunned. She looks at Ted - and he just nods then at her daughter who also nods WHe's not worth ten! Are you out of your mind? What about the rent?"

"He's a strong one, Rosie. Look at

the way he holds his head!" Ted moved out the way for his wife to see the horse who had stopped palying with Christina's hair and stood with head held high.

"How the hell are we gonna pull anything with that? Ted - you have to take him back. You have to take him back right now now."

"No." Christina and Albert said in sync but were ignored by their mother.

"You have to get down on your knees and beg for our money back."

The horse bridles at the raised voices but Albert takes the rope and tries to calm him along with Christina. "No. No, please don't take him back." Begged the two.

Ted is a man lost. "We can't take him back till he's broken in."

"And how are you gonna train a horse with that leg?" Mrs. Narracott asked pointing at Ted's bad leg.

"we'll train him." Albert said, pointing at him and Christina who nodded along.

"No, you stay out of this, Albie. You don't know nothing about horses."

"Please, Mum. Please let us. I can do it. Anyway he reacts well with me" Christina pleaded.

"We have to keep him. We've no choice." Ted cut in.

"Right. Well... you've got one month to break him in or I'm taking him back myself." Mrs. Narracott turns to the house, but then "How did you get to thirty - what other fool bid you up that high?"

"It was Lyons." was Ted's reply.

Mrs. Narracott turns back towards the house, then stops, dazed, speaking almost to herself. "We're gonna lose everything. After all we've been through - we're gonna lose it all."

She turns back to the others - the weight of the mistake heavy on their shoulders - but Christina and Albert quickly steps forward.

"Don't worry, Mum - We'll raise him - " Christina started.

"and we'll raise him good." Albert finished.

"Well, you better. Go on -" Mrs. Narracott speaks louder "get started. See if a child can undo what your fool of a father's done to this family of ours." Mrs. Narracott storms into the house. Albert immediately goes to stroke the horse but the nervous horse draws back uncomfortably.

"Hey it's alright, honey. It's fine" Christina said to the horse, kissing it's nose. Ted leads him off, drunk and bewildered, across the yard to the barn.

Christina looks at the horse as Albert loads some oats into a bucket and approaches the horse in the field. "Right. Let's make a start then."

Christina stepped back "you first" Albert looked at her and laughed then As Albert approaches, Joey nervously runs in circles, then stops on a dime, looking at Albert suspiciously.

"It's oats. Very tasty, that is. It's beef and gravy to us!" Albert squats down. He shows the food. Joey catches the scent on the air, but still hesitates and shies away. "Come on..." This time, Albert takes a new tact, almost turning his body fully away from Joey, but keeping the bucket extended. Albert slowly backs towards Joey, speaking gently all the while."I bet you're missing your mother. Look at you... first time without your mum. First time away from home."

Christina then steps forward by the horse "But you're not alone, are you. In fact. Cos I'm `ere and Albert" Feeling safer, the horse moves toward the bucket of oats and starts to eat.

"It's alright. It's alright." Albert reaches out his hand and touches Joey. And with a slight start, the horse relaxes into Albert's hand, feeling safe with the boy like he does with the girl. Albert stares at the distinctive white cross on Joey's forehead. Joey calms.

"I'm gonna call you Joey. Understand? Joey. That's you. And I'm Albert and that's Christinatina. It's alright, You're mine now. You're mine."

Christinatina cuts him off "no he's not." Albert looks up at his sister. "Hes ours" And Christinatina and Albert smile at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Ted, with a hangover, hobbles off to work the fields. As he reaches the gate, the goose snaps at his heels. Ted dismisses him with a stare and heads for the stables.

Albert walks Joey around the yard on the rope. It all seems to be going well. Mrs. Narracott looks on. Albert is clearly proud of his progress and then the rope is given to Christina to also walk Joey.

Albert's friend, Andrew Easton, sits on a rock with an apple in hand to watch the training. Christina sets Joey in a spot and tells him to wait. "Whoa. I want you to stay there, Joey. Stay. That's it. Good boy. That's it, you've got it." Of course when Christina and Albert walks away, Joey follows.A game of 'Grandma's footsteps' ensues as Albert patiently places Joey then walks away.

"Hey, look at him, Albie. He's playing 'Grandma's Footsteps.'" Andrew said, smiling.

Christina patiently leads Joey back to his starting position. "Right, come on, Joey. Back you go. Come on. Back you go. You're all right. That's it. Good boy. Right. You've gotta stay there, understand?"

Christinaina walks away again.

"That's it. Good boy. You've got it. Good boy." Finally Joey stays put.

Andrew smiles, impressed. "Good boy. Good." Andrew whispered then to Christinatina and Albert he said "Now call him. Whistle."

"Come now, Joey. Come on." Albert whistles like an owl. Joey stands completely still. "You can come now, Joey." He whistles again. Joey remains still.

"Don't think he fancies your owls."

Albert walks back to Joey, frustrated. "No, I read it in a story. It's how the Indians used to summon their horses." He gently strokes Joey's nose."Now, Joey, when I whistle, you've gotta come, understand?" Albert stayed stroking Joey.

"My Ted had a dog who stayed when you called him. He used to run up behind you when you weren't looking, and uh..."

Andrew was cut off by Albert"He's not a dog. He's just puzzling it through." then without the boys knowing Chistina walked back a bit more furthus and did the whistle while Albert was still stroking Joey. Joey leaps from Albert and ran over to Christinatina who he knocks down accidently but hugs him when she gets back up.

"Brilliant. Look at you." Andrew said looking at the girl and horse as the girl giggled.

With the basis established, Albert begins to train Joey to react to the owl whistle without his prompting. It's not all easy going - sometimes Albert makes progress, sometimes not.

Mrs. Narracott fills a bucket at the pump, then promptly spills it when Joey trots past her in response to an owl whistle. She calls off, frustrated. "Christinatina!" but she smiles.

Ted heads out to the fields with a rake on his shoulder. There's an owl call and Joey trots past him in the background. Ted sees Christinatina being knocked down by Joey but is happy when she get back up and giggles while she and Albert stroke Joey on his nose affectionately. Ted walks on, his expression inscrutable.

Joey trots up a path, pursuing another owl call. After several more calls, he still can't spot Albert nor, until he cranes his neck up and sees Albert sitting in a nearby tree with Christinatina hanging up-side down from it. She and Albert laughs.

Lyons is there with his son, David, and his unlikable cronies. He holds a meager handful of cash. Ted and Mrs. Narracott look chastened. The mood is sombre.

"There's only fifteen here." Lyons stated.

"The rest will come." Ted Told.

"You know by rights I could take this farm back today, don't you? And I'm a great believer in my rights." Christinatina who was standing off in the corner, rolled her eyes at Lyons statement.

"It will come."

"If you drank less beer and bought fewer horses you might be able to look your landlord in the eye, Narracott." Lyons begins loading up his ledger into his bag.

"I said I'll pay you. We got to plant the bottom field."

"Bottom field's rock hard. Only stones down there."

"No, we're going to plow it. Just give me `til the autumn. I'll pay every penny I owe you. With interest."

"How you going to plow it? Not with that fancy animal of yours?" Lyons questioned.

"He'll do it." Ted nodded.

"You'll not get that one in a harness, let alone pulling a plow. Even drunk on a Tuesday night, you know that. And I can't wait for the money - there's a war coming." _Keep on saying that Lyons and it will happen, _Christinatina thought, _does he want it to happen_.

Ted stands up from his chair, resolute. "I promise you that field will be plowed. We'll plant it with turnips. And the money will be yours when harvest comes."

Christinatina interjects,pretending to be desperate. "Please, sir. Please."

Lyons takes his time. He looks at them - Christinatina, Ted and Mrs. Narracott, almost beaten. "Very well - if that fancy plows that field I'll give you till October to set things straight."

Lyons heads for the door, but Albert stands in his way. "What if he doesn't?"

"I'll take the horse on the day he fails. And I'll take your father's farm and give it to working men who can hold their pints and hold their heads high in decent company." Lyons tries to move past, but Albert grabs his arm.

"No, please. Sir, you can't do that."

"Now, now, now, lad. What - are you bladdered as well?! Ted Narracott - I got you down in my book!"

Albert knows he has to back down. Lyons walks past him and leaves with David and his cronies.

Ted stands in the kitchen immobile with upset.

Ted throws open the stable door, jerks the harness from the wall, throws open Joey's stall and starts to lunge at the horse. Christinatina and Albert runs in to try to stop him. "You can't harness him."

"He's got to be collared." Ted starts to grapple with Joey desperately flailing in an attempt to get the harness onto Joey. Joey is completely confused and frightened.

"No, you can't. Look, you're scaring him, Ted. You're scaring him." Christinatina begged.

"He...He can't take a plow!" Albert said, desperate

Joey tries to push Ted out of the way, Ted frustrated by this hits Joey hard with the harness. "He's got to plow!"

"He won't be able to do it - he's too young - he's not even been backed yet..." Albert panicked.

Joey rears up and kicks Ted. Who falls to the ground. "Ted!" shrieked Mrs. Narracott.

Christinatina grabs Joey's bridle. Joey wrestles with her. "It's alright, boy. It's alright. It's alright. It's alright."

Ted is mad with anger and frustration - and in pain. He staggers to his feet and leaves. Albert calms Joey down. Mrs. Narracott returns the harness to its hook. "I knew this would happen soon as I laid eyes on him..." But then she notices Ted has returned. He has a gun.

"Ted. No. Ted, no!"

"He's worth nothing to me! If he won't take the collar, he's not worth a damn thing!" Ted shouted

"Ted?" Albert grabs the rifle, but Ted shoves him away.

"Move aside." Ted raises the rifle, but Albert wrestles for it again.

"Ted. Stop." Furious with frustration Ted throws Albert to the ground and takes aim at the horse.

Mrs. Narracott quickly pulls the gun aside. "You shoot that horse we have nothing." Ted whips the gun back towards Joey to find Christinatina standing between them - right in front of the gun's barrel. For a second they think Christinatina will be inadvertently shot. "NO!" screamed.

Ted pauses his finger just in time then Albert moves in front of his sister who stayed by Joey and gently holds the barrel of the gun then Speaks calmly. "You were right what you said, Ted. 'He'll do it,' you told Lyons, 'He'll plow that field.' And he will! You'll see. He'll show you. We'll show you. We'll get it done."

Ted looks at him, frozen. Mrs. Narracott eases the gun away from him - "Let go. Let go." - and hands it to Albert, telling him and Christinatina - "Go back to the house." As she and Albert leaves, Ted takes out his flask. But Mrs. Narracott takes it from him gently. He doesn't resist. "Here, here. Some days are best forgotten. Today ain't one of them. Come on."

They exit the stable together, leaving Joey in his stall.


	4. Chapter 4

Christina walks towards the stables And talks to Joey as she prepares the harness. "How are you today, Joey? I don't know much about life, boy, but I do know that there are big days and there are small days. And most days are small days, and, well, they don't matter much to anyone - but this -well, this is a big one. This is our big day. Well, it's cold out there. So I'm going to take this off -" Christina takes off her dark green coat and hooks it up. "Well, if it's tough for you - it should be tough for me, too..." She is left in just a loose-fitting white shirt and black pants. "Now, I'm gonna teach you how to plow and you're gonna learn. Is that understood? And then we can be together, which is how I believe things are meant to be."

Joey instinctively balks, but Christina is stern with him. "Boy. Steady, boy. Here we go. Here we go." As she approaches Joey with the harness, Harold the goose enters the stable to watch. Christina approaches gently and slowly puts the harness over her own neck and shoulders to demonstrate - "Easy, easy... Look at me, Joey. See? See? You've just gotta put your nose through."

there is a moment between them, shown in the eyes about their relationship. The horse looks in Christina's sparkling green eyes, then yields. Christina comforts him and show there is nothing to fear. Finally she gets the harness in place. "That's it. See? You've got it. You've got it. Good boy. There..." Harold honks his approval, Christina turns her head and giggles.

She leads Joey out across the yard, through the broken gate and she gives Joey to Albert.

It is a grey day as they walk across the plowed fields towards the huge lower field. They come to a rusty, primitive plow left in the grass. Albert looks around the field - it is overgrown, it seems to go on forever - even if Joey was a plow horse this would be a heavy task. From the side Christina is seeing watching them with a hopeful look filling her face.

Si Easton and Andrew stroll up the road to watch. "Too large, too rocky, matted with grass roots. Even a sturdy plow horse'd never manage it alone." Si told his son.

"Yet he will, I say."

"You'd swear he'd sprout wings and fly if Albert had told you so." The Si starts smiling at his son "It's a fine thing, loyal to your mate. Even if he is a bit barmy. A team of two might manage, given a month and good weather." They're interrupted by the honk of a horn as Lyons and David pull up in a car. Lyons and David get out. Their driver remains inside.

"Ted too squeamish to watch, is he?" Lyons asked with a slight smirk.

"`Course he's watching." Si nods in the direction of the house.

Albert steadies Joey and starts to tie on the heavy plow. It just seems too big and bulky for Joey's sleek frame. Albert sets Joey right and fixes the plow. "That's it Joey."Christina whispered from her spot "that's a good boy.£

Lyons, David, Si, and Andrew walk towards Ted, who looks on anxiously from a nearby hedgerow. Lyons gestures at David to stay back and walks over to Ted alone. He stands beside him and begins to talk gently. "Well, you've raised him up a true Narracott, Ted, picture of his father, he is: not a dollop of ordinary sense but that thick stubbornness that'll lead him to insist on the impossible." Down in the field, Albert continues to prep the plow. "Wasn't a farmer in Devon didn't admire you, myself among `em, leaving your brothers that fine farm and setting yourself at this stoney patch of unpromising ground. You've fettle enough for twenty men, but with a gimpy leg and the drinking - for the pain, isn't it, that you drink? - yeah, none of us could have anticipated an ending better than this. Makes me question the wisdom of the charity that urged me to rent you this place, not only looking at you, me old pal, but that pretty little wife of yours, thought you were a spark, she did."

Ted hasn't acknowledged Lyons for a second; he's never taken his eyes off Albert. He simply stands and walks away as Lyons concludes "And now your son's sinking into the selfsame bog that's swallowing you."

Albert has been meticulously preparing everything, positioning Joey, checking the tethers, digging the rusty plow in the earth. He takes his position behind the plow, throwing the rear leather harness over his own neck. "See Joey - I got the collar, too!" Christina smiled upon hearing that and rolled her eyes but it was soon lost. Albert gently snaps the reins. Joey doesn't move, confused by the whole affair. "Come on, boy. Walk on. That's it. Walk on! Walk on, Joey. Come on, boy, walk on."

"You'd be better off startin' at the top of the hill and goin' down! Gravity's the only friend you're gonna have today, young lad." Lyons called to Albert but Albert ignored him

"Walk on, Joey! Walk on! Come on, Joey, walk on. Walk on, boy." Ted, standing alone by the fence, only looks at Albert. "Walk on. Come on, walk on."

"It'll take the whip to move him." Ted whispered to himself. Christina who had heard that, glared at him then turned to Albert and Joey.

Just as Ted is saying this, Albert, as if hearing his father, takes a breath and then abruptly produces a whip. Joey's ears prick up. Albert, grimly determined, snaps the whip at Joey. Joey panics and bolts. The plow spins to its side, pulls Albert off his feet. Joey drags them all the way to the top of the hill, right by the farmhouse.

Lyons, yelling, starts laughing and can't stop. "Bravo! You've reached the top of the hill! Off you go again, boy! You'll make even better time comin' down!" He continues past Ted, laughing.

Townsfolk begin arriving, climbing the hill to the lower field.

Ted looks down, ashamed. While Christina looks at Albert, mortified, bruised, setting the plow right again.

Later

Albert has made no progress. Joey is moving, but only in a useless circle. "Good boy. Good lad. Good lad. Now walk on. Good boy." Albert kept muttered

More townsfolk clamor to the fence. Andrew calls out. "Albie, we're all with ya!"

Albert tries to encourage him forward but Joey still isn't pulling sufficiently. The plow skips uselessly over the surface stones.

"Look look look! The plow hasn't even cut yet!" Lyons called out to the crowd

As Albert struggles with the plow, he sees Ted walking up the hill behind the spectators. He doesn't even turn to his son. Joey strains as Albert pushes with all his might. there is a sense the strain on the horse and the inappropriateness of the task. But Joey perseveres. The plow limps along. "Do you know - I believe we can do it, Joey. I knew when I first saw you that you'd be the best of us. That's why he bought you. He knows you've all the courage he never had. I knew when I first saw you that you'd be the one who'd save us."

The plow skips and Albert falls. Joey's legs buckle and he goes to his knees. Christina gasps and goes to run to them but her arm was caught by Andrew . She watches as Albert rushes to Joey's side. "Whoa. Whoa."

Lyons calls from the crowd as rain starts to fall. "You've got no chance, lad. He'll not turn over half an acre. Give it up now. You've done well. You've tried hard. You're more of a man than your father."

Albert examines the collar - he sees it is ripping into Joey's flesh. He grabs his shirt, tears a piece off it, tenderly folds it and puts it between Joey's shoulder and the collar.

"Come on now, Mr. Lyons, that's a bit rough, isn't it?" Si asked

"Well, he'll destroy that horse." Lyons answered with a shrug. The crowd's beginning to disperse. One of Lyons' cronies holds his umbrella as he returns to his car. He passes Ted. "I'll be over Thursday. Give you a day to close it up."

Mrs. Narracott emerges from the house and heads to the fence - holding her knitting in the rain, ignoring the leaving crowds. A Sympathetic Neighbor hands her "Your wool. I'm sorry, Rosie."

Lyons passes behind her, almost speaks, but then thinks better of it.

As the rain intensifies, Albert digs his toe into the wet soil and notices how it has softened. The now very wet Christina smirks with an idea in her head now that the ground was wet. she moved her wet hair from her face when the same idea flashes through Albert's mind. He leaps into action, runs through the rain to shout at Joey. "Now, boy! You've got to do it, Joey. You don't know, so I'm gonna have to do the knowing for you when the rest of our lives depend on this! So get set to pull - and pull straight! And pull hard!" He races back to the plow and sets himself. "Now, boy! Go!" Joey pulls firmly and finally the inertia is broken - the rain has softened the earth. "Walk on, Joey! Walk on! That's it! Good boy, Joey! Good boy!"

Finally, the plow bites deep into the soil. "Walk on! Walk on! Walk on! Walk on, Joey!" Andrew and Christina cheered.

Albert notices a large rock in their path. Andrew sees it, too. "Go around it!" He yelled

"Whoa, Joey! Whoa, Joey! Joey! Joey, whoa whoa whoa! Joey, stop! You'll break the blade -" Albert hauls back on the reins, but Joey throws his flanks forward, straining and lurching until the plow blade splits the rock completely in half and now the plow moves more easily through the wet ground. Christina's eyes widened and she laughed with disbelief for a short while.

The ground yields. Soon Albert and Joey are making great progress. The wet earth slipping open beneath them.

Andrew is loving it, speaks in wonder. "Will you look at you?"

Mrs. Narracott looks very happy, a smile breaking slowly across her face...

The crowd begins to return. Lyons notices and looks out from his car - sees the plow digging through the field. Annoyed at the progress Albert's making, he gets out of his car and walks over to Mrs. Narracott. With great disdain he says "I'd not let a child of mine slip in the mud alongside a plow blade. He could lose a foot!"

Mrs. Narracott brandishes her knitting needles, backing him up. "You'll likelier lose an eye, Mr. Lyons, if you carry on prating at me how to manage my son! Or my plow, or my horse, or my field, or my farm!" Christina smirked while walking up to her mother.

Lyons stares at her, gape-mouthed, as she turns her attention back to Albert. Christina put her arm around her mother as Rosie shouted. "Come on, Albie! Push on through!" The two women smile at each other and cheer together.

The rain becomes torrential. Lyons turns towards the car - gestures, frustrated, to his driver, who runs forward with the umbrella to shield his boss from the rain. David remains on the running board, watching Albert plowing.

The plow speeds through the earth. The boy and the horse are working as one. It is a moment of triumph.

"Get it done, Albie! Get it done!" Andrew cheered.

As Lyons' car passes, Ted steps forward, takes in the scene, and almost smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

The rain has abated. Albert, soaked to the skin, sits next to Joey. They are both covered in mud. Christina and Andrew, followed by Si Easton, charges through the gate up to Albert. They are lifting Albert up between them, laughing, Si Easton planting a kiss on Albert's muddy cheek, Andrew tousling his filthy hair with Christina hugging him with one arm, when Mrs. Narracott arrives with Ted. She helps Christina, Si and Andrew lift Albert and slings her son's arm over her shoulder, glowing with pride, crying, overjoyed. "Oh, my pair of fools. My mighty fools."

As the others help Albert up, Ted tends to Joey. He looks over to his son and, after a moment, removes his cap and slightly bows his head.

The others stagger away, supporting Albert, and Ted pats the horse and gently begins to unbuckle the harness.

Christina and Albert washes Joey and tends the wounds and sores on his body. Rosie is putting antiseptic on Albert's wrists and shoulders. Joey bristles but is soothed by Albert's care. "You're as battered and bloodied as he is." Christina said, shaking her head.

"And where's Dad?" Questioned Albert

"Still in the bottom field." Mrs Narracott answered.

"Stumbling about, I suppose."

"It's not the drink, Albert, that makes him stumble -" Christina was cut off by Albert

"He drinks, Chrisy."

"Well, so might you if you'd been where he's been, seen what he's seen!" Mrs. Narracott snapped, cutting in.

"Well, he don't talk to me about it."

"He don't talk about it because he can't. There aren't words for some things. Come here..." Rosie stalks over to a pile of broken equipment in a corner of the stables. She rummages until she finds a waterstained brown paper parcel tied with yarn. She brushes away some mouse turds. "The mice've been at it. Sit down."

They sit together on a step. As she begins to untie the yarn, a change comes over her: her irritated determination gives way to sadness. Christina and Albert comes to her and kneels beside her as she gently opens the paper. Inside there's a red and tan pennant, knotted and fringed at both ends. "Here. It's his campaign pennant. He were Sergeant, Seventh Battalion, Imperial Yeomanry." Then with great care she unfolds the sash to reveal two silver medals. The first, with the profile of Victoria, hangs from a red, blue and orange ribbon. "And that is the Queen's South Africa Medal. Every man who fought in the Boer War got one of those. But this..." She holds up the other medal, hanging from a red and black ribbon. "That's the Distinguished Conduct Medal." She hands Albert the Distinguished Conduct Medal. He takes it, astonished and Christina ran her finger over it.

"Not dad's?" Albert asked.

"Well it ain't mine nor Christina's, dear. He got that after the fighting at Transvaal. After he'd been hurt, and he'd saved some other lads, and well... I don't know what else, he won't tell me either. But the first day he got home he just... tossed them out. First day he could walk, he threw `em straight in the dustbin, and wouldn't hear a word I said not to." Albert nods, looking at the medal and campaign pennant. She takes the medal back, puts it in the sash, and begins to wrap it again. "See, what you done today, you and Joey, you're chuffed up now, and so you should be, my splendid boy. It's good to be proud when you done something good. But what he done, in Africa, whatever it was, he takes no pride in it. Hard as it surely was, and however much pain it's cost him, he refuses to be proud of killing, I suppose." She returns the things in the footlocker, closes it.

"I'd be proud. If I'd gone off to war. If I'd gone and saved my mates, and -" Albert said, confused but was cut off by Christina.

"Well, whether or not you think you'd do the same thing as him... Think how brave he is for refusing to be proud."

Rosie heads back to Albert, pennant in hand. "Oh, your dad makes mistakes. And he drinks to forget the mistakes that he's made - but he never gave up and he does that for us. And today, you showed the world it's all been worth it." As she leaves, she drapes the pennant over Albert's shoulder. "You keep looking after Joey and he'll always be looking after you."

After she leaves, Christina get up "Well i have to go. I have to go to the villiage and help Mrs Morris and her friends"

"Alright be safe" Albert said, smiling up at his stopped by the door

"always am. Bye Albert. Oh and Joey." she pulled out a carrot from her pocket and threw it to him who caught it in his mouth. she giggled and left.

Walking through the town, Christina reached a small cottage. Before she could even knock on the door, a small old lady with bright blue eyes and mattered white hair."Ah Tina, there you are dear. I was getting worried. come on in dear" Christina smiled and Mrs. Morris held onto Christina's held out arm for her to take as Christina led her back into the house where about Six other ladies were. When Mrs. Morris was in her normal green seat by the window, Christina turned to the women.

"Is there anything i get you all?" Christina asked with the most polite voice she could use. All of the elderly women smiled at her and asked for tea and Biscuits. She nodded and made a hot pot of tea and brought out some biscuits.

"So, Dear Tina. I heard that you have a horse. Is that true?" Mrs. Wood asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes, Ma'am. He's beautiful horse which Albert called Joey. The horse has a lot of spirit." Christina smiled, thinking of Joey.

The ladies smiled at her "If he has half of the spirit you have Chrisy" Miss. Grey started "it must be an amazing horse." She smiled at the women who smiled back.

Christina and Joey are now in a meadow. They trot past the field the plowed, now packed with a strong and sturdy crop, which Ted tends to. The sun is breaking through and Joey starts to run across the field and up a small incline. As both Joey and Christina gain confidence they pick up speed. Christina pushes Joey on, they are going faster and faster, Christina yells with the exhilaration of it all. Joey races flat out across the countryside while Christina shits up, laughing slightly. Christina and Joey pull up beside a sleek red car. It's Lyons' car, being driven by David Lyons, every inch the expensively- tailored rural gentry.

"Um, I'm the only boy that drives in the village. No one else drives but me." David said trying to impress a girl

"Oh, yeah?"

"That's right and this is my dad's car. You're lucky that you're in it. I'm not normally allowed to drive it `cause it's so -"

Christina urges Joey to go faster, till they're neck and neck beside the car, racing it. David Lyons looks to see Christina and Joey running alongside his car. He feigns disinterest. Chrs glances at David,smirking at him but smiled at the woman "Mornin' Linda. Now whatch doin' with him? you can do better then him" Linda smiles at Christina, encouraging her. David Lyons, annoyed, pushes the accelerator down, and the car edges ahead of Joey.

But not for long. The sound of the acceleration and Christina's eagerness to annoy David made Joey go faster, and again they moved out ahead of the car. Linda grins at Christina who grins back.

Up ahead Christina sees that the wall alongside of which they've been racing turns the corner, presenting her and Joey with an obstacle. Christina encourages Joey to go faster. "Come on, boy, let's show them how to fly!" They head right for the wall, but at the very last moment, Joey balks and comes to a dead standstill, sending Christina sailing over the wall. On the other side of the wall, Christina stands a bit battered, but unfazed. "Well...you're clearly not gonna be a jumper. or you did that to see what i would do" She smiled at Joey who did a bit of nodding. but what they did notice is that Thunder starting to rumble ominously in the background.


	6. Chapter 6

As Christina leads Joey to the stable, lighting blasts across an angry sky. The rain is falling in torrents.

Another crack of thunder - and a piece of wood in the roof gives way - water gushes in - Dad rushes to support the roof as the wind forces a window open. At that moment, the door suddenly swings open with the violence of the storm, smashing against the wall - Dad and Rosie turn - and there is Harold the goose, who scuttles in without his usual arrogance and hides himself in a corner. "Shoo, Harold. Shoo, shoo, shoo!"

The thunder cracks again Little did they know what that rain would bring.

Christina, Albert and Dad walk across the field. Mrs. Narracott digs through the mess. The entire crop is flat - ruined by the storms. The ground squelches beneath their feet. The whole field is a write off.

"We can try planting something else, or we could hire ourselves out to Uncle Bob." Albert suggested. Dad doesn't answer. He shakes his head and limps away. "How else we gonna pay Mr. Lyons' rent?"

Ted doesn't turn around.

Christina walked away down into the town to Mrs. Morris' House. She knocked on the door for Mrs. Morris to come see her "Oh Tina, your early!"

Yes Mrs. Morris it's just that i had a problem." Mrs. Morris nodded and brought her inside where the normal woman were. They all sat around listening to What happened "And now i have a feeling that dad's going to do something. And i might have to disguise myself."

's elderly wrinkled face turned into a smile. "I have an idea." she nodded to Mrs. Morris who walked to a box but couldn't pull it some Christina came and lifted it to the middle of the group. It was opened to reveal mens clothes and wigs "you see dear. We have all fought in a war, dressed as men and now it's your turn." She was handed men's clothes, a black wig and a roll of bandges. She looked at them with an raised eyebrow.

"Thank you. i cannot believe you did this."

Mrs. Wood held Christina's face in her hands "you remind me so much of our friend. you look like her too. "Christina looked confused as A picture was pulled out of a woman that looked excactly like her part from the eyes. "That was your grandmother. Did you know, she met your grandfather on our adventure." Christina smiled at the picture.

A motorbike rumbles along the lane at huge speed creating a cloud of dust as it goes. The noise of the motorbike is drawing attention from all over the valley. It can be heard fields away and everyone is drawn to this completely unheard of sound. The motorbike whizzes through the village. Heads turn in astonishment. "It's war!" The man shouted. The bike comes to a stop in the market place. The rider takes off his goggles. Men of the village start to flock around the machine, with great curiosity. "We are at War with Germany. You hear? England is at war with Germany." Shock and amazement. The rider takes off his goggles "They're going to ring the bells at six o'clock - and then never ring them again until the war is over."

It was then when Everyone across England knows that their lives are about to change.

Dawn rises over the farm. Albert races to the stables, excited with the campaign pennant. As Albert enters the stables, he calls out "Look smart, Joey lad, it's the Tavistock Fair!" Albert opens the doors and stops dead. He looks at the empty stables.

Albert runs out. He rushes into the kitchen. His mother stares out the window. She has been crying. "What has he done with him?" His mothers says nothing, but her face gives everything away. Albert in a panic turns and runs out into the lane. Mrs. Narracott tears up again.

The market square is full of military men. The Union Jack is flying up the flagpole. A group of girls has gathered to check out the army boys. Eager young men crowd a table staffed by recruiting officers

Captain Nicholls is in the square inspecting Joey, knowledgably. He is a handsome, attractive, modest, upper class man. Dad stands beside him. He checks Joey's teeth, his feet and finally, looks him straight in the eye.

"Take my word for it - finest horse in the parish. Goes like a racer, strong, decent, very fine." Ted informed. Captain Nicholls has immediately connected with Joey and puts him at his ease.

Sam Perkins , a tough sergeant, is physically inspecting Joey. "No curbs, no splints, good feet and teeth. He's as sound as a bell, sir."

"And how much are you charging, sir - for this strong, decent, and very fine animal?!" Questioned the Captain.

"Forty."

"I'll give you twenty and not a penny more."

"Twenty is no good to me, Captain. Thirty five and he's yours." The captain was about to reply when A female's voice rang out in the mens ears.

"Father!" Christina shouted running up to her father and to Joey. "Father, you can't sell him please!" Ted said nothing to his daughter, he couldn't even look at her in the eyes. "I will get a job or-or..."

she was cut off by Ted "there is nothing you can do so stay out of it. Sir Thirty Five and hes yours"

The captain looked at the woman who stood by the horse. Joey started palying with her hair while she stroked his mane, looking at the men. "I don't even know how he rides."

"Oh, he rides... Splendidly. You'll be astonished. I promise you that." Ted says with his heart in his throat, fighting back grief "Finest horse in all of Devon. Finest horse I ever seen."

Over the captains shoulder, Christina could see Miss. Grey who nodded at her. Christina sighed and said a silent good bye to Joey and walked off to Miss Grey who gave her a dark green bag. Christina hugged Miss. Grey one last time and Miss. Grey wispered "Good Luck. Make your grandmother and the rest of us proud." Christina smiled and nodded then walked away to the closet outside toilets.

Christina came out wearing a grey shirt with her breasts now flat with the use of Bandges, dark pants, black boots and a dark green Jacket. Her now long curly red hair was covered by short black hair that was neatly combed back. She walked into the line where the men were lining up "Last name first. First name, middle name, last." Christina took the pen in her hand and Wrote Narracott, Chris, Ross which was not a lie, just a male version of her real name, Christina Rose Narracott.

Chris walked off thinking about what she had just done. She slowly walked Past her father and Albert where Joey had just been sold to the captain. Now that that she could see him better, he had light brown hair, high cheek bones and beautiful blue eyes. If she wasn't acting like a man, she would be even more attracted to him then she already was.


	7. Chapter 7

The recruits march through town under pennants and the strains of a familiar song("The Jolly Plowboy") - it is a song they all know, which means a lot to them - full of soul - a song of harvest or a Celtic hymn, something relating specifically to the lives they have led together. Everyone of every age - everyone in the village knows this song - it is theirs.

Nicholls passes in his car and we see those they are leaving behind - cheering - a whole generation of young men is marching off to war. One girlfriend rushes up to kiss her leaving boyfriend. Nicholls watches the couple with envy wishing that he could have someone like that to love him. His mind just went back to the woman who tried to stop her fahter from selling Joey. Her beautiful green eyes full of hope with her Long red curly hair blowing slightly in the wind. He sighed quietly when he saw her no where in sight.

From the crowd, Albert watches Joey, then remembers the campaign pennant dangling from his pocket. He runs up to Joey - "Joey..." - and tucks the pennant into Joey's halter.

"Here now, I've told you - sling your hook!" Perkins told.

But Nicholls intervenes from his car. "Let him be, Perkins."

"This isn't the end. This isn't the end, my brother... I, Albert Narracott, solemnly swear we will be together again. Wherever you are, I will find you. And I will bring you home!" And then they are past him, leaving him behind. As Perkins leads Joey across a stone bridge, Albert watches from thebank of the stream.

Joey balks one last time "Whoa. Steady, steady. Steady now, come on. Walk on! Walk on now, come on!" then Perkins leads him away, leaving Albert behind. The very last recruits leave the village - leaving the debris of this army's visit strewn on the square. Like the debris of a party you are already beginning to regret.

At the Narracott house where Ted and Albert were just coming through the gate for only Rosie to come meet them "Where Christina?" Rosie asked. The two males looked at each other.

"She's not here?" Albert asked. Rosie shook her head just then Miss. Grey came up to them.

"Hello Miss Grey. Is everything alright?" Rosie ased, walking up to the elderly lady. All the lady did was give her a letter and walked off. The family crowded around the letter.

_Dear family._

_There is no easy way to write this but I am going to the Army and fight in the war as a man. I will sent you the money that i will make from fighting and don't worry Albert. I will watch over Joey. Don't follow us Albert, stay and care for mother and father. remember you are strong and big hearted._

_Mother, please look after Albert and Father. lord knows that they always need one of us there. Oh and look after Harold the goose for me._

_Father, watch out for that leg of yours and please do not try to out bid Lyons again or else we will loose the farm._

_I love you all so much and i will ocme back in one piece, i promise._

_Love _

_Christian Rose Narracott_

On the paper, there was tear stains on it. Rosie cried in her husband arms while Albert just stared at the note.

Captain Nicholls walked into where the man in charge was. "Quite the beast you have James"

"Just a bit spirited sir" Nicholls replied "he just doesn't understand whats happening. He misses his home"

"What family did you get him from?"

"The Narracotts. Why sir?"

The man smiled and motioned for Captain Nicholls to follow "The way i see it is that there is an Narracott here and the horse will be fine" The Man then called out "NARRACOTT, HERE NOW!" Chris came running along in her army uniform still looking like a man.

"Yes sir" Chris said, putting on a masculine voice.

"Narracott you will stay with Captain Nicholls side. If he is on a horse, you are on the same horse. is that understood?"

"Sir, yes sir." She nodded, He left Chris and Captain Nicholls to each other. Captain Nicholls smiled down at what he thought was a man. _Oh bugger_ thought Chris

Joey is handed off to a groom. Joey is amazed by the scale of the building as Each horse has a large stall and is being tended to assiduously. Joey looks around at the hundreds of men and horses around him and panics. "Whoa whoa whoa. Easy easy..." He bucks, throwing the groom to the ground, and gallops away. Chris who was still standing with Captain Nicholls saw Joey running and ran to where he was before and did the Indian Call. Joey stopped instanly and ran back to her.

"That's a good boy." she whispered, swaping back to her normal voice in his ear. "It's me. Christina. Your not alone. I'm Here" Then Perkins came along so she used her male voice "Here Sir" But Perkins shook his head.

"No, son. You walk him. I'll show you where." Chris nodded and followed him. "You have guts Kid. Not many would try to get in the way of that beast, let alone call it."

"He was my brothers sir. He knows me and he would never hurt me" Chris said, looking at Perkins. He led them to Joey's stall and Chris put him in, next to Major Stewart's horse, a magnificent black stallion, Topthorn. "Good boy, good boy. Steady steady... Easy. Relax. Easy easy, back up." soothed Chris.

Joey rears up in his stall. "Joey - meet Topthorn. Topthorn - this is Joey. " Perkins introduced "Sort out who's in charge between the two of you, you hear? If you want to fight, you get it over with - `cause once we're over there, you're gonna need everything you've got for Fritz!" This is the first time that Joey has had to deal with another horse since his mother - the beginning of one of the most important relationships in his life.

"Gently, Perkins. I don't want to sour him." A gentle voice that made shivers down Chris's spine. Nicholls passes his gloves and crop to his bat boy who is there to assist him.

"There'll be nothing gentle about the war, sir. And there'll be nothing gentle about this one either! Your Lucky this lad here knew how to stop him" Perkins answered nodding to Chris

"I understand that, Sergeant, but I want him fit and shining. He's my horse." Nicholls commanded.

"Sir." with that Perkins walked away.

Then Chris and Nicholls is joined by Nicholls' friend Lieutenant Charlie Waverly. He is sweet and friendly - upper class but completely benign. "Scares the living daylights out of me."

"Who?" Asked both Chris and Nicholls. The two men looked at Chris.

"Oh, Hello. I'm Lieutenant Charlie Waverly." he held his hand out for Chris to shake "And you are?"

"Chris Narracott sir"

"Nice to meet Perkins. Glad he's on our side."

They're joined by a tall, confident officer, Major Jamie Stewart. He sizes up Joey. "Not bad. Not bad at all. Still not a patch on my Topthorn."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I think he's got potential. He's certainly got the bit between his teeth." Captain Nicholls said with pride shining in his blue eyes.

"I actually think my Blenheim is faster than the pair of them." Charlie bosted.

"Clear off!" Jamie suddenly turns from the joking into the efficient senior officer he is. "All right, gentlemen, listen here. Everything tells us the same story, from Waterloo to Omdurman, from Pickett's Charge to the Battle of Mars La Tours - the first attack can and should be the decisive one. Perkins..."

"Yes, sir!"

"No excuses, no mistakes - every horse groomed and fit for presentation! I want a full practice charge tomorrow."

"Sir."

Jamie then turns to Chris "And you are?"

"Chris Narracott sir"

The two shake hands "Nice to meet you, son"


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Chris and James shared a room. As James undressed, Chris looked away trying not to look at him so she focused On a drawing. Just to make more thing Arkward, James started to speak while putting on pajama Pants "Chris, tell me about yourself"

Chris kept her eyes on the book she was reading. "Nothing much sir."

James, now with pants on and putting a shirt on "There must be something. Tell me about where you live. Your family, something. and please call me James, not Sir."

"Alright James. Well i live with my parents and brother. we live on a farm... Joey was the only animal we had apart from Harold."

"Harold?"

"The goose. That's all really" Chris said, looking up at James who was now dressed.

"Ah well." James then looked at her "Well arent you going to get dressed." James said, thinking Chris is he and not a she.

"Would you mind turning around? I have a nasty burn that i don't like people to see"

James nodded and turned around while Chris got dressed with a wild blush on her face. "Of course. but What happened?"

"My mam. She was carrying hot water when i told her i was going off to war and she spilled the water on me by accident."

James chuckled while crossing his arms still facing away from her "Women. What are you going to do?" behind his back,Chris made a fist at him but stopped when she was dressed. He turned around and said "well we must go to bed, got to be up early in the morning." Chris nodded and got in her bed. She lay down facing away from him. As the light went out, James looked at Chris. Staring at what he thought was a man, it was clear that he had affection for Chris. James lay down looking up _'Am I Gay?' _He thought before falling asleep

The whole regiment is gathered. Everybody is in their ceremonial uniform. It all has the feeling of the Changing of the Guard rather than anything related to a real battle. The day is hot, the plains are quiet and beautiful, the gathering is huge, there is a real sense of pride and anticipation.

Captain Nicholls, resplendent in full uniform rides Joey out over the vast expanse of the plain with Chris behind him. all three James and Joey are dressed up like something from the last century, out of the Boer War, even the Charge of the Light Brigade. James is proud and confident while Chris was a bit nervous. They gather before hundreds of men and horses all lined up to be inspected. Charlie joins them, looking pretty good on Blenheim.

Finally, James and Charlie reach Stewart and Topthorn waiting in position. "Thought you three had bottled out."

"As if." scoffed Charlie.

James looks at his friend tolerantly.

"All right, then, let's see what you two jokers are made of, shall we?" Jamie asked with a smirk.

"This is what quiet confidence looks like." James smirked

"I'll wait for you two at the Duke of York." Countered Charlie.

James and Stewart and Charlie prepare themselves for the charge. Joey and Topthorn size up to one another.

"Over to you, Captain Nicholls."

Topthorn bristles at Joey. Everyone is highly charged. The competition between Stewart and James seems to have been absorbed between the horses. Topthorn and Joey square up for the practice charge like two athletes before a race. "Draw...swords!" James raises his sword. It glints in the summer air. It seems to hang there forever. Every man follows suit. Topthorn and Joey glance at each other, ready to charge. "Give...point!" Every sword is pointed directly ahead at arm's length. "Charge!"

A roar goes up from the men and a deafening pounding of hooves breaks the silence. The huge line of horses start running straight ahead of them. Joey and Topthorn run off at top speed. Dust and earth rise up behind them. Bugles, the deafening thunder of hooves. It is exhilarating. The soldiers shout in glee and excitement. Each man pushes his horse to out-run those around him, James and Stewart seem locked in mortal combat with Chris stuck on the back of the horse. James smiles at Stewart, confidently.

Topthorn starts to pull away, ahead of all the other horses in the line. James pushes Joey on. Topthorn seems too strong, Joey will never catch them. James is determined not to be beaten. "Come on, Joey. I know you've got it. Come on, boy! Come on!" He pushes Joey on. Joey digs in and finds hidden strength and speed. He starts to catch up with Topthorn and draws along side. James and Stewart exchange tense looks. "Come on, boy!"

Stewart is amazed and pushes Topthorn harder. Now both riders are going at their top speed. They are neck and neck - they fight for every inch of advantage, every fibre of their being invested in the race. James pushes Joey on and Joey pulls away. Joey inches forward till he is almost a length ahead of Topthorn. The effort is enormous. James looks back at Stewart, very happy. Stewart's frustration shows. He knows he is beaten.

Then suddenly they race over the line. James spears a ring decorated with a blue ribbon and pulls Joey to a halt. They have crossed the enemy line. James is ecstatic. Topthorn comes to Joey's side. "Whoa. Whoa."

Chris laughs, grinning. "Nice of you to turn up." with Chris saying that, James laughs along with her and Jamie cracks a smile.

The horses are nose to nose, snorting, you could sense the heat, the exertion. Topthorn and Joey are brought together by theeffort. Chris could sense Topthorn's newly minted respect for Joey. And Joey is no soft touch - he slightly holds his head up in victory, letting Topthorn know that he knows he won.

The other horses come charging in. There is a real sense of achievement and congratulation amongst the regiment. "He's got speed...I'll give him that. But has he got stamina?" Jamie asked.

"He has everything." The two men enjoy the moment of rivalry and the exhilaration of it all. The two horses, face to face rub against each other for the first time. A bond has been formed...

Stewart enters. A phonograph plays "Roses of Picardy." The walls are decorated with etchings of famous battles, and a large map of Western Europe that depicts how the English troops are crossing the channel to confront the Germans near Belgium. Chris was sitting in the corner looking out the window then continued is writing a letter - though actually at this moment, he is making a little pencil drawing of Joey to enclose with it."What are you up to?" Jamie asked coming in.

"I'm writing a letter." James answered not looking up.

"With a picture in it?"

"It's to the boy who owned Joey. I want to show him how wonderful he's looking." James answered looking up.

"Before we take him away across the Channel to face a million Germans guns."

"Yes. Before that..."James trailed off.

"4 a.m. start tomorrow - travelling with the Dragoon Guards and the Royals. Transport detachment - they'll need to be at the docks at 5 am. Check all kit. Battle orders: no polishing - buttons, helmet buckles, stirrup irons - let `em all go dull. I want nothing to flash in the sun and give us away." Jamie commanded.

" Of course."

As Stewart leaves, he passes Charlie. He casually acknowledges him."Charlie..."

"Jamie."

"Charlie." Chris and James Greets. Chris now looked up at Charlie who she had made friends likewise with James.

Charlie checks his new cap in the mirror."What do you think of the cap?"He shows the bright red lining to James and then to Chris,"Silk lining. I quite like it."

"I'm not sure it's going to make a lot of difference to the Germans." James said, looking at his friend.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Think about it - you're a Boche, just working out which of three chaps to shoot - and you thought - 'Good Lord - one of them really is wearing a very stylish cap indeed!' You might shoot the other two instead."

Chris smiled and walked to Charlie, taking his hat then putting it on "Or, alternatively, think - 'I fancy that cap' and kill you first of all." Chris smirked when there was a pause and a small chuckle from James.

"Hadn't thought of that." Charlie said, walking out.

Nicholls returns to his sketch so Chris looks at it. "It very good James. your quiet the artist." James looked up at Chris "But may i?" James gave Chris the pencil. "if you give a little more shadow from where the light is shining, it looks a bit more life like" she shaded it in,then gave it back to James.

"That looks brilliant. Thank you Chris"


End file.
